<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【as】镜花水月 by u758nw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542466">【as】镜花水月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw'>u758nw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【as】镜花水月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一<br/>
月色如水的夜晚，皎洁的月光把庭院映得澄澈。青年如往常一样穿梭于各个屋檐下，大半身子隐匿在阴影里，只见得那双墨黑的眼亮得生光。<br/>
从后院到主屋，轻车熟路地避开轮值的仆人，他停在了一间泛着朦胧灯光的屋外。<br/>
“咚咚。”他轻扣门框，柔得好似床榻上熟睡之人翻身的动静。夜晚的寂静循规蹈矩地运作着，墙角的犬翕动了下带着湿气的鼻，再度昏沉沉地睡去。<br/>
屋里的人影恍恍靠近，袅袅幽香若即若离，似小雨淅沥下池塘中花影，真真切切地晃动飘摇，近在眼前却触不可及。<br/>
“夫人……”青年隔着门框缓缓抚摸着屋内人倚过来的身影，从小巧的脸庞轻抚到睡袍微拢的身躯，紧紧贴上了那纤细双手的剪影，仿佛想要穿破门扉握住它似的，用力到指节泛白。明明只是几厘米的厚度，门扉双侧的两人却好似隔了千山万水，任青年如何拼命地想要靠近，也只能汲取微薄的温度，就好像在大雪中靠着一根火柴翻山越岭，再深切的感情也变作石沉大海。<br/>
门内的人察觉到了另一侧越发粗重喘息，慌乱地抽离开身子，身影像黑色烛光般晃动起来。门外的人也慌张起身，用手指在门框上不停探寻越来越淡的影子，那道黑色火焰在门扉的哪处燃烧，他便跟着移动到哪处，直到模糊得再也看不清轮廓，才挣扎着放弃追寻，瘫坐在门边，听着满院死气沉沉的寂静。半晌，一门之隔的另一边响起了他渴求的声音。<br/>
“雅纪…明天老爷就要回来了。”<br/>
被唤作雅纪的青年只觉心中有些什么坠入了玉川上水，“噗通、噗通”，溅起的涟漪掀出了滔天巨浪，震得他胸口发疼。</p><p>二<br/>
相叶雅纪早在入府前就对桐原老爷已有耳闻，说一不二的旧幕府官员，府里规矩森严，做事稍有差池便会挨罚，轻则打发去花柳巷当杂役，重则活生生被打死也是有的。倒是桐原夫人不光相貌出众，性格也是出了名的贤惠温柔，只是入籍三载也没生儿育女，落了旁人许多闲言碎语。<br/>
相叶本也没怎么在意外界那些风言风语，主屋庭院里的眷属和偏房后院里的杂役可是一个天上一个地下，桐原府规矩严是严，工钱却有别家的好几倍，他只管低头做好自己的活计养活弟弟妹妹，旁的也容不得自己一个下人多管闲事。<br/>
直到那日被安排去主屋做活，他才了解府里上下对这位夫人讳莫如深的缘由。<br/>
当时相叶正跪在玄关伺候桐原老爷穿鞋，只听到内屋里传来一阵脚步声，身着单薄衣衫的夫人跌跌撞撞跑出来，跪伏在老爷身后，哀求他饶过今早服侍洗漱时失手打翻茶盏的女使。<br/>
“真是位心善的夫人。”相叶低着头在心底里感叹，向来被同僚嘲弄迟钝的他倒也机敏地察觉到这位“夫人”和平日里见到的那些“夫人”不太一样。<br/>
抵不住心底里的好奇，相叶有意无意地抬眼窥视着另一边同样跪着的人儿。<br/>
虽是清晨，那人的眼眸清亮得像花丛间的露珠，未施妆容的白皙脸庞上丰润的嘴唇如樱绽放，若没有注意到脖间微微隆起的喉结和平平坦坦的胸脯，没人会怀疑夫人的性别，但无论是少年气的声音还是身体上的破绽，无一不彰示着桐原家娶了位男妻过门。<br/>
真是位美人…比一般那些端庄典雅的贵族夫人多了几分艳丽，崽鹿般无辜的眸子又平添了些许清纯，单薄的身型在老爷壮硕的体态下更是显得楚楚可怜。相叶的心脏砰砰直跳，好似胸腹中有千百只蝴蝶翻腾，一开口就会飞扑而出。<br/>
一旁站着的近侍伊藤见他这副坐立难安的样子，趁还没出洋相前赶忙把人拉走，怕难堪似的一路嘻嘻哈哈喊着有空出去吃酒，相叶听着主屋里渐渐远去的争执声，只是习惯性地附和着他，一脸心不在焉。</p><p>伊藤和相叶是同乡，岁数也相近，虽说轻浮了些但为人耿直爽快，对朴实率真的相叶颇为照顾，一入夜便如约拐带着他钻进了花柳巷。<br/>
穷苦出身的相叶哪见过京都这番花红柳绿莺歌燕舞，窘迫地呆坐着看伊藤和着软言糯语咬耳朵，三杯两盏地往肚里送酒。<br/>
“你今早看到了吧！”伊藤已醉了大半，脸和脖颈被通明的暖光照得通红，扑鼻的酒气熏得相叶难受。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“夫人呀！我们桐原家的夫人呀！”他手舞足蹈起来，一副知尽天下事的得意模样。“是男妻哟！”下一秒便放低了声调在相叶耳边言语起来。<br/>
“很好奇吧？我一开始也被吓到了，桐原家可真是厉害，欺瞒得滴水不漏。”<br/>
相叶连连点头，殷勤地给他倒酒。<br/>
“府里的秘密可不只这个，宅子越深，不为人知的事情也就越多。”伊藤故作神秘地炫耀着，倒像他是宅子主人一样。相叶只管听着，幽深宅邸的男妻过着什么生活怀着什么样的心思，他连揣测都觉得是亵渎。<br/>
原来桐原夫人旧姓樱井唤作翔，本是没落贵族家的独子，鼎盛时和桐原家定了娃娃亲，长辈订的规矩不好推却，还在上着学堂的年纪便被迫穿上白无垢入府当了夫人。明媒正娶过来的妻子，男妻便就男妻罢，宅里仆人看在眼里也只当是富贵人家的癖好，对外穿上女装也看不出什么破绽。谁知没到半年老爷便在柳街附近置办了豪宅养起小妾来，没多久就添了一儿两女，人就更不往正牌夫人那儿去了，偌大的豪邸没了人，偏房倒是人丁兴旺起来。<br/>
伊藤不知不觉已醉得不省人事，相叶独自一人闷闷地喝了几盅酒，越想越不是滋味，掏钱把他扔给游女后，便起身回了府，躺在后院草垛上辗转反侧，一夜未眠。</p><p>三<br/>
老爷不回家的次数远比回家要多。他似乎很中意相叶喂养的马，每次回家都会唤他把爱驹牵到主屋门口，伺候自己穿鞋更衣，以便询问马的状况。<br/>
相叶觉得，比起夫人，老爷更在意马。<br/>
但这也给了相叶难得的见到夫人的机会——与其说是见到夫人，大部分时间他看到的都是老爷身后那一抹或深或浅的衣裳色彩、一晃而过的单薄身影、一道刻在心头逐渐加深的痕迹，白天见到的色彩多明媚，夜里做的梦就有多瑰丽。<br/>
也不知从哪天开始，相叶不再满足于睡梦中五光十色的万华镜，一种冲动猛烈撞击着他的心扉，驱使着他在夜深人静之际穿过曲折的院子、绕过厨房茶室、像发现猎物的豹一样潜行于走廊的暗影间，来到那间屋外。<br/>
房屋的格子门紧闭，幽幽的灯光透过窗纸为长廊铺上了暖暖橘毯，也把屋内人的身影投射在了门上，剪影勾勒出他纤细修长的身影，薄得像片纸，在憧憧火光间飘零闪烁。<br/>
只有夫人一人，默然看着书。相叶躲在暗影里屏息而望，生怕发出一点声音惊扰了他，也怕惊扰了满院的寂静。<br/>
直到月亮西沉，天蒙蒙泛亮，屋内的烛光才被熄灭，庭院的各个角落里陆陆续续地传来下人晨起的动静，相叶不得不依依不舍地离开主屋，心间因为和夫人共享了整个夜晚而春潮涌动，沉浸在这种甜蜜的激情里，他才得以熬过一个又一个困顿逼仄阳光灼人的白日，在隐秘的暗夜里让爱恋与渴望像光与影般缠绕交错，孵化出勇气与希翼。</p><p>然而老爷的归家能将相叶与主屋之夜的平衡彻底打破，即便他很少回主宅，但只要他回来，便是绝对的主人、永远的占有者。庭院的每个角落，日日夜夜，时时刻刻，他都拥有控制权。哪怕是樱井翔——这个名字、这个性别，他也可以任意处置。<br/>
樱井的身体、樱井的情欲、樱井的呼吸，作为男主人的桐原自然也能理所当然地掠夺侵占。<br/>
于是本以为自己已和夜晚达到完美调和的相叶撞见了这样的情形——昏暗的灯光下，壮硕的身影强行扒去纤巧躯体上的衣衫，将那双仿佛一折便断的腕子束起，粗暴地按在榻上，任身下玲珑光洁的身段像缚住的巨蟒般宛转挣扎，捧起弧度饱满的臀，硬生生将下体顶了进去。樱井痛苦而压抑的呻吟撕裂了夜的寂静，接踵而至的是躯体和躯体碰撞声，混杂着挣扎的喘息，“啪啪”的水声也越来越清晰。桐原将樱井不停扭动的身体困在身下，擒着那盈盈可握的腰肢，九浅一深地抽插撞击着，发出粗重的喘息，又似乎觉得不尽兴，腾出手来捉过他的下巴，将整张脸贴了上去，等对方被吻得难以呼吸、发出被困幼兽般“唔唔”的呜咽，才心满意足地松开唇齿，转而去舔弄撕咬他的后颈和肩膀。桐原这场暴行毫无疑问带着某种目的性，他的手从樱井的胸口抚弄到腹部，方式暴虐不带丝毫取悦性质，只是为了逼出身下人发声而残虐地凌辱着，口中还不断呢喃些羞辱的字眼，最后他伏在他耳边言语了些什么，樱井便像脱线木偶般瘫软在了地上，桐原捞起他的下身，发泄了几下，就扔下人离开了里屋。许久，相叶熟悉的那道身影才堪堪爬起，捡过一旁凌乱的衣衫，呆坐了半晌后步履蹒跚地拉开了门扉。</p><p>相叶确信，那晚的樱井，借着惨淡的月光，看到了屋檐阴影下的自己。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>